


【青二】记一次午休

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Kudos: 6





	【青二】记一次午休

夏天是什么？  
夏天是蝉鸣，尽管有窗户的阻隔却仍然清晰地将恼人送入耳中；是过分灿烂的阳光强硬地穿过玻璃，用热气将室内占据得满满当当；是坚守岗位数年的空调终于不堪重负，发出沉重的嗡鸣声，然后就此一蹶不振，毫无反应；是停电后唯一一个电风扇停止转动；是合宿时狭小的屋内同时具备了这几种条件。  
二口对于这种情况相当不满。热气在他的身体与床单之间来回穿梭，从他的皮肤渗透进薄薄的床单里，又从床单中反馈给他——是黏潮的汗。他的后背与青根的大腿紧紧贴着，高中生的身体在不宽敞的床上挤挤挨挨，传递出一个信号：更热了。  
青根的身体太热了，二口想。但是他又舍不得把青根推下床，因为对方抿着嘴扇扇子带来的凉风让他留恋（尽管这阵凉风也裹挟着闷热），又或许还有一些说不清道不明的原因，凝聚成暧昧，融进屋内的闷热当中。  
青根同样不好受。他的体型比二口大上一些，但二口却占据了床上更多的位置。他侧着身子，一只手支撑着自己，另一只手给二口扇风，大腿与二口的后背甚至臀部紧紧相贴。  
太热了。汗水从青根的头发中滑落，顺着皮肤一路落到衣领中，落到床单上，或许还不小心落到了二口的身上——他看到二口稍微动了动，却也不能确定是因为他自己的汗水——二口身上同样是细细密密的汗，无不昭示着夏天的闷热。  
青根看到二口的眼睛紧紧闭着，并非是入睡时应有的放松。热与汗困扰着二口，让他没有办法在午休时间补个觉，以充足的精神面对之后的训练。青根扇扇子的速度变快又变慢，二口的眉毛放松又皱起，最终，他听见二口对他说，你扇得太差了，青根。  
青根惯例没有回答，只是放下扇子，隔着衣服用手去触碰二口被汗水濡湿的后腰。  
你的手比扇子更烂。二口终于转过身面向他，懒懒散散地抱怨，却没有制止他的动作。于是青根如同得到了默许一般，试探一般地拉下他同样潮热的短裤，以及短裤里面紧紧贴在身上的内裤。二口用脚去踢青根的小腿，这让青根一时不知道该继续还是停下手中的动作，直到二口不满地撇撇嘴，用脚勾勾青根的脚踝，甚至还恶劣地伸手弹了一下青根的短裤（松紧带弹回青根的腹部，发出一声闷响）然后慢吞吞地爬起身，把脱到一半的衣服再往下拉了一点。  
青根敏捷地爬起身，从狭小的空间解脱出来，他坐在床沿，双腿垂下，脚踩在地面上——地面也被太阳熏得闷热，但是他不在乎这个。他拉着二口，让对方跨坐在自己的腿上，皮肤和皮肤相贴。  
二口半闭着眼睛，在心里抱怨青根的皮肤比他想象中的还要烫。他背过手，去扯青根的裤子，却进行得不太顺利，青根变得粗重的呼吸喷洒在他的颈间，二口觉得自己的汗更多了。他没有回头，只是用手指戳了戳青根结实的大腿，后者立马配合地把短裤扯下，已经硬挺的性器顶着他的臀部，比青根的手还要热。  
事情就这样开始了。青根的手滑入他的上衣，从他的小腹开始胡乱地向上摸，揉捏着他胸前浅褐色的凸起。二口能够清楚地分辨出两种不同的热——即便空气闷热，青根的鼻息也炽热。他挣扎地摸到护手霜，又从枕头下面抓出一个皱皱巴巴的安全套，一股脑塞进青根抱着他大腿的手，然后说，热死了，快点解决。  
那双拦网的手几乎是颤抖地撕开脆弱的塑料包装，又磕磕绊绊地套在自己硬着、溢出液体的下体上，然后挤出半管护手霜，急切地向二口的后穴探去。  
青根的手指骨节很粗，并且无数的茧子让它们变得粗糙，而眼下其中的两根手指正在他的后穴中按压，二口半闭着眼，抬起手去抓青根粗硬的短发，心中盘算着以后要给青根多挤一些护手霜——起码让它们显得不那么粗糙，对吧。指尖蹭过敏感点，他踩在青根大腿上的脚不由得蜷起，脚跟用力压向结实的肌肉。青根屈起手指，围绕着那个点有意无意地触碰，二口威胁地抓紧了他的头发。  
青根的双手托起二口，让他的穴口对准自己早已准备好的性器，急切又忍耐地让他一点一点吃下。二口的手抓着青根的手臂，他们的肌肉都绷紧了，青色的血管显得格外突出。全部吃进之后，两个人都发出了如释重负的声音，汗水彻底打湿了他们胸口与后背相贴的衣服。  
太热了。热气闷红了二口和青根的脸，又或许不仅仅是热气的缘故，但现在已经都不重要了。青根一次又一次抬起二口的臀部，二口一次又一次吃进青根的性器，闷哼声稍稍取代了一些闷热。他们的汗水混在一起，没有办法分清哪一滴是属于谁，各种各样的体液全都湿答答地混在一起，将浅色的床单和队服濡成深色，黏糊糊贴在他们滚烫的、年轻的身体上。  
二口的脚趾蜷缩起又放松，随着青根的进出来回重复着这个动作，脚背一直绷紧，青根越过二口的肩膀，看见他的脚绷成一道隐忍的弧线，他忍不住去亲二口的后背，在队服可以遮掩的地方留下红色的吻痕，又在二口来不及反应的时候，留下浅浅的牙印。快感一次又一次地冲击着二口的理智，他想要伸手去爱抚他自己同样挺立的性器，却总是被青根的胳膊阻拦，只能不悦地抓住青根的短发，又被自尾椎而上的刺激带着松开手，无可奈何地将不满压下。他也试图并起腿，想要勉强用大腿蹭一下，却又被青根抓着大腿分开。他们在狭小闷热的室内，隐秘又激烈，而除了他们两个人，没有人知道是什么揉皱了他们的队服，是什么将床单弄得一团糟。  
青根的动作越来越急切，喘息也越来越粗重，二口明白，他就要到了。于是他转过头，对着青根的耳朵恶劣地吹气，似乎是在报刚才抚慰不能的仇。他感受到青根的身体微微颤抖，抓着他大腿的手也愈发用力，最终在他耳边低吼，震着他的鼓膜。而他自己，也不由得浑身一颤，同样释放出来，将小腹彻底弄得一塌糊涂。  
太热了。二口翻过身，从青根滚烫的身上离开，没有整理衣服就趴在一旁，餍足地眯起眼，头也不回地问青根，现在几点了。  
青根有点不知所措。他在提起自己的裤子还是拉上二口的裤子之间纠结了片刻，最终选择打开手机，告诉二口答案。  
还有半个小时，他说。  
不错。二口撑起身子，这次毫不客气地用脚踢了踢青根，然后说，拉我起来，我要洗澡。


End file.
